


Что естественно (то не безобразно)

by mistralle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: — Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я могу подумать, что ты испытываешь ко мне физическое влечение, — ровным голосом говорит Кит.— И будешь прав, — так же ровно говорит Лотор.





	Что естественно (то не безобразно)

**Author's Note:**

> Пейзажи Арзака, ксенофилия, альтернативная биология, да, для более комфортного выживания на пустынной планете надо трахаться. Регулярно.

— Ты удивительно приспособлен к жизни в пустыне, — говорит Лотор, откидывая волосы назад. Щегольская прядь надо лбом похожа на замасленную тесёмку, кожа кажется серой в жестоких лучах чужой звезды.  
  
Кит мельком думает, есть ли у Лотора вообще «своя» звезда. Может быть, он родился в космосе. Может быть, его планету уже давным-давно осушили и разрушили.   
  
— А ты удивительно не слушаешься своих инстинктов, — говорит он вслух. — Я ожидал большего от принца галра.  
  
Лотор смотрит на него своими жутковатыми глазами: льдисто-синие радужки и угловатые зрачки, то ли рептилия, то ли кот. Кит больше склоняется к рептилии.  
  
(У него такие же зрачки.)  
  
— Паладин, — почти ласково говорит Лотор, вытягивая раненую ногу вперёд, — ты думаешь, у всех галра твои инстинкты?  
  
Кит молчит.   
  
Они пробыли на этой планете уже семь долгих, бесконечных дней, и, если верить таймеру, каждый день тянулся почти сорок часов. Без малого две недели. Рация в шлеме молчит, а небеса не торопятся радовать Кита видом спускающегося Замка.  
  
— Как думаешь, — задумчиво тянет Лотор, — долго ли твои соратники протянули без тебя?   
  
Кит сжимает кулаки до боли.  
  
— Они справились, — тихо говорит он. — Это всё, что мне нужно знать.  
  
— Тогда почему за тобой ещё не пришли? — на узких змеиных губах играет издевательская улыбка.  
  
— Почему не пришли за тобой? — в тон отвечает Кит.  
  
Тени на песке почти прозрачные. Воздух плывёт маревом.  
  
— Ночью будет холодно, — вслух говорит Кит. — Ты, кажется, уже израсходовал весь аккумулятор в системе жизнеобеспечения?  
  
Лотор молчит и смотрит на него с лёгкой, беспомощной насмешкой.  
  
Кит год выживал в пустыне Аризона, Кит всю жизнь выживал в пустыне Земля — и всё благодаря инстинктам. Здесь трудно, здесь очень легко умереть, но пока он держится.  
  
Раненному Лотору куда хуже.  
  
— Я всё думаю, как ваш Чёрный паладин среагировал на твой демарш, — глухо продолжает Лотор. — Как ты вообще это сделал?   
  
Кит прячет гримасу боли — сердце будто выкручивает в мясорубке. Он просто попросил Чёрного захватить Лотора и выкинуть куда подальше, так, чтобы не сразу нашли. А чтобы не вырвался, Кит придержал его и вывалился из радужного ничто посреди моря скал и песков.  
  
На горизонте собираются тучи, и Кит с гримасой встаёт чтобы развернуть снаружи их водосборник — его исподний комбинезон. Он отлично впитывает влагу, а что до вкуса — ну... Воротить нос можно будет, когда он вернётся на Замок.  
  
— Возьми и мой, — подаёт голос Лотор.   
  
Шлемы вместо кувшинов, грязные тряпки вместо фильтров. Отличная система водоснабжения, но Кит не жалуется. В Аризоне с дождями было похуже, но зато...  
  
— Может, нам стоит подняться повыше?   
  
Кит бросает на Лотора взгляд; тот всё ещё бледен. Повязка на бедре чистая, но это ничего не значит.  
  
— Чем выше, тем лучше, — соглашается Кит. — Сможешь идти?  
  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
  
Они поднимаются по крутой каменной тропе, и Кит почти несёт Лотора на себе. «Бросить его. Вот сейчас. Вот тут, где он не сможет уцепиться. Падение с такой высоты не убьёт его».  
  
Зато убьёт то, что приходит с дождём.   
  
— Вот пещера, — бормочет Лотор ему на ухо, жарко обжигая дыханием. — Что говорят твои хвалёные инстинкты?  
  
Инстинкты говорят, что у Лотора член полувстал и трётся о бедро Кита. Инстинкты говорят, что у Кита никого не было почти год. Говорят, что Лотор одуряюще пахнет — и это после одиннадцати дней без душа.  
  
Но об опасности они молчат.  
  
— Зайдём, — решительно кивает Кит.  
  
Внутри холодно. Поднявшийся ветер толкает их в спины и торопит зайти; это маленькая, каменная келья с вездесущим песком на полу и неровными стенами.  
  
— Здесь явно что-то не так, — шепчет Лотор. — Посмотри, это место почти идеально. Почему здесь никто не прячется? Ни одна из тех тварей, которых мы видели!  
  
Кит сгружает его на землю, помогает устроиться поудобнее на остатках их распотрошённых костюмов. В груди болезненно ноет — точно так же он ухаживал за Широ недели, месяцы, годы назад, когда их выкинуло на такую же недружелюбную планету. Тело знает, что делать.  
  
— Холодно? — спрашивает он, устраиваясь так, чтобы закрывать Лотора от порывов ветра.   
  
— Глупый вопрос.  
  
«Под стать тебе» — вот что мог бы сказать Кит, если бы это был Лэнс, и случись это всё год назад.   
  
Сейчас он молчит. В глазах щиплет от песка.  
  
— Думаешь, они найдут нас? — спрашивает Лотор. — Твой лев мог закинуть нас на другой конец Вселенной. Я не узнаю ни одно из созвездий.   
  
И эти слова тоже откликаются болезненным эхом. Лотор прижимается к его спине, со вздохом закидывает раненую ногу ему на бедро. Рука чертит рассеянные узоры на груди.  
  
Об Лотора можно обжечься.  
  
— Он мог закинуть нас вообще в другое измерение, — задумчиво пожимает плечами Кит. Рука на его груди замирает.   
  
— Ты не мог найти лучшего момента, чтобы это сказать? — сдавленно спрашивает Лотор.   
  
— По-моему, момент идеален, — Кит подкладывает руку под голову и устраивается поудобнее. Снаружи начинает шелестеть дождь, и в воздухе разливается петрихор, знакомый и в то же время чуждый. В носу свербит.  
  
Лотор прижимается теснее, бесстыдно вжимается лицом в его волосы.  
  
— Если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я могу подумать, что ты испытываешь ко мне физическое влечение, — ровным голосом говорит Кит. Его эмоции накрыты тяжёлым серым одеялом. Он почти не чувствует страха, тоски, ярости, всё это — непозволительная роскошь.   
  
— И будешь прав, — так же ровно говорит Лотор. его язык щекотно скользит по шее между слипшихся прядок. — Я слышу, дождь пошёл. Помоги мне подняться, я... Я хочу быть чистым.  
  
Выходить наружу — самоубийство. Но Кит покорно сжимает его запястье, подставляет плечо и перекатывается, поднимается на ноги.  
  
Снаружи колышется завеса из стеклянных трубочек. Вода ледяная, она тут же вышибает из него дух и оборачивается ледяной простынёй.  
  
Лотор задыхается. Смеётся, сжимая руку на его плече.  
  
— Как хорошо, паладин, — стонет он, и Кит благодарит неизвестно кого за ледяной душ. — Я и забыл, как же это хорошо!  
  
Внизу колышется хищное море, то ли стебли, то ли щупальца. Мимо пролетает белая тень, похожая на исполинскую птицу — слишком низко, слишком медленно, щупальца взметаются стеной, оплетают существо и погребают в тёмном комке.  
  
— Жаль, — Кит отбрасывает чёлку с глаз и поднимает лицо. Вдалеке через шуршание дождя несётся отчаянный предсмертный крик. Но сверху льётся вода, и Кит открывает рот, ловит капли. Рядом кого-то только что поглотили, но он — жив. И он переживёт эту ночь.  
  
— Интересно, — пыхтит Лотор, прогоняя воду по телу одной рукой, — оно чувствует живых существ? На что оно реагирует?   
  
— Спустись и проверь, — советует Кит, ероша волосы. Без мыла это гиблое дело, но он уже дошёл до отчаяния.  
  
— Спасибо, обязательно воспользуюсь твоим предложением.  
  
Их стоянка смутно виднеется внизу. Оба шлема на месте, а закреплённые комбинезоны уже, кажется, наполнились водой.  
  
— Эти стебли легко бы могли добраться туда, — задумчиво говорит Лотор ему на ухо. — Почему-то они не реагируют, пока нас там нет. Интересно.  
  
— Тебе всё интересно. Почему ты не стал учёным?  
  
— Война — это тоже наука. — Лотор кладёт голову ему на плечо, упирается острым подбородком. — Вся жизнь — наука. И сейчас я тоже изучаю...  
  
— Плотоядные тентакли?  
  
— Тебя. — Вблизи лицо Лотора кажется высеченным из камня. Прядку надо лбом он убрал за ухо и теперь выглядит совсем по-другому. — А ты изучаешь меня. И, знаешь ли, я считаю это честным.  
  
— Мне страшно слышать это из твоих уст, — непослушными губами говорит Кит.  
  
— Я думаю, мы вымылись настолько, насколько это возможно, — дипломатично говорит Лотор. — Вернёмся?  
  
Он снял повязку с бедра. Красная полоса, длинная, от паха и до колена, обвивается неровной толстой спиралью. Кит потерял свой клинок, спасая Лотора от хищной травы.  
  
Внутри всё так же холодно, но теперь они ещё и мокрые. Кит не сопротивляется, когда Лотор тянет его на разложенные костюмы, когда прижимается всем телом и даёт волю рукам.  
  
Плечи у Лотора покрыты шрамами. И спина тоже. И поясница.  
  
— Да, — хрипло шепчет Лотор. — Я бы хотел изучить тебя и так тоже.  
  
Кит отважно гладит его по заднице, заходит пальцами во влажную расселину, чуть нажимает.   
  
— Хочешь так? — рука Лотора поглаживает его в промежности, и у Кита стоит, стоит как в сопливом отрочестве.   
  
(Ему почти двадцать, он повидал рассвет и падение цивилизаций, он вечен, он бабочка-однодневка.)  
  
Лотор поднимает ногу, согнутую в колене, бесстыдно, открыто, и тихо вздыхает, когда Кит ведёт рукой дальше.  
  
Под пальцами горячо и мокро. Он не это ожидал нащупать.  
  
— Что это? — и вопрос звучит глупо, но ему всё равно.  
  
— Мне нужно тебе объяснять? — в голосе Лотора насмешливое изумление, и Кит чувствует, как начинают полыхать щёки. В живот тычется чужой член. — Видишь ли, некоторые виды крайне версатильны. Я принадлежу как раз к такому.  
  
Складки расступаются под пальцами, нежные, жаркие, и Лотор хищно рычит, прихватывая его за губу зубами.  
  
Во рту становится солоно.  
  
— Погоди-ка, — хрипит Лотор, выкручиваясь из его рук. — Сейчас.  
  
Он поворачивается спиной, бесстыдно прижимается задницей, и сам закидывает руку назад, чтобы направлять.  
  
Он тесный. Он скользкий. Он охуительный.  
  
Плечо Лотора под губами Кита, а во рту солоно, солоно, солоно, и Лотор смеётся, задыхаясь, и толкается навстречу, сжимается вокруг него, ёрзает.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепчет он. — Давай. Не бойся.   
  
Кит обхватывает его рукой поперёк талии, наваливается всем телом и переворачивает на живот. Вздёргивает на колени и слышит его стон, и стонет сам, потому что ноги у Лотора разъежаются, и он чувствует это, чувствует каждое движение. Лотор одуряюще пахнет.   
  
— Вот так, — бормочет Лотор. — Сильнее! Ну!  
  
Он рычит, он извивается под Китом, как пойманный зверь, и невозможно не вцепиться зубами в его загривок, не прижать всем телом, чтобы не дёргался и подчинился наконец...  
  
Когда Лотор сжимается вокруг него, у Кита сносит крышу. Он вбивается короткими, безумными толчками, кусает до крови, рычит, опьянённо зализывает солёные ранки на тёмной коже.  
  
— Ах-х, — выдыхает Лотор, вытягиваясь под ним. — Инстинкты. Да. Отличная вещь эти твои инстинкты.  
  
Кит чувствует, как стыд идёт в атаку. Он уже обмяк, выскользнул из горячей дырки, он чувствует, как бёдра пачкает его же сперма.  
  
— Желание изучать — абсолютный уравнитель, — разлагольствует Лотор. Кит готов его убить, но не может — ему не разорвать шнуры, сплетённые из волокон хищной травы. — Любой вид считается разумным, если он может испытывать любопытство   
  
— Может, заткнёшься? — стонет Кит. У него всё плывёт перед глазами, он плавится в жаре, не имеющем ничего общего со зноем. — Ну, давай уже, давай...  
  
— Пожалуй, да, — Лотор закидывает его колени себе на плечи и наваливается всем телом. Проникновение — как ослепительная вспышка ясности.  
  
— Проклятие, — шепчет Лотор, мучительно жмурясь. Он тихо мычит, мотает головой, и Кит невольно растягивает губы в улыбке. Лотор никогда ещё не терял контроль так.  
  
— Ну! — торопит его Кит, чуть покачивая бёдрами. Он распят на рыхлом полу их пещеры, он еле может пошевелиться — но он всё равно держит ситуацию под контролем. — Ты не заснул? Двигайся!  
  
Лотор криво ухмыляется, а потом резко дёргает бёдрами вперёд, и тогда Кит теряет все слова, все мысли, стонет в голос и качается в такт толчкам.   
  
— ...Не было так ни с кем другим? — задыхаясь, спрашивает Лотор, шепчет, обжигает шепотом. — Потому что галра сможет понять только галра. Полукровку сможет понять только другой полукровка. Откуда твоему Чёрному паладину знать, как сделать тебе хорошо?  
  
Кит рычит, свирепо скаля зубы. Это грязные, вязкие слова льются в уши как смола.  
  
— Закрой рот! — хрипит он. — Не смей так говорить о Широ. Он не такой.  
  
И ничего между ними не могло бы быть, потому что Широ никогда не допустит отношений с тем, кто младше по званию или по возрасту.  
  
— Не какой? — тихо смеётся Лотор и наклоняется вперёд. У него длинный, чуткий язык, он лижет Киту горло, проходится по горячей реке пульса. — Ты знаешь, что на боевых кораблях во всех камерах есть наблюдение? Угадай, кого звал ваш лидер, когда ублажал себя?  
  
Кит рычит и бросается вперёд, находит зубами подставленное плечо и сжимает, сжимает, пока рот не наполняется горькой густой солью.  
  
— О, да, — в голос стонет Лотор, прогибается в пояснице, заезжая ещё глубже и толкается мелкими, лёгкими толчками, замирает, сладко напрягшись. Кит чувствует его дрожь всем телом — снаружи и изнутри.   
  
  
Они собирают песчаных моллюсков, которые прячутся в чашках и бутылках, оставшихся от рухнувшей цивилизации, и готовят их на солнце в их собственных домиках. Кит добывает ящериц и змей, которых они потом жарят на костре, Лотор выясняет отношения с электроскорпионом, обитавшим в черепе гигантской птицы.   
  
— Ты можешь не дёргаться? — ворчит Лотор, придерживая его член.  
  
— Тебе легко говорить, — не подумав, брякает Кит, и Лотор холодно улыбается, приподняв бровь.   
  
— Ну, раз так.  
  
Он опускается рывком, до самого основания, так, что воздух покидает лёгкие Кита одним задыхающимся криком.   
  
— Тише, — стонет Лотор, откидывая голову назад, стонет сам, медленно сдвигаясь влево-вправо. Его кожа блестит от свежего пота, лоснится, и у Кита щиплет язык от желания попробовать её на вкус. Но Лотор выгибается дугой так, что кончики его волос щекочут колени Кита, а внутри он — горячее, тугое горнило, и его руки на плечах Кита — тиски.  
  
Он начинает двигаться с такой же расчётливой безжалостностью, с которой он делает, пожалуй, всё: воюет, плетёт интриги, трахается с врагами.  
  
Дожди идут редко, но обильно. Хищная трава поднимается ночью всепоглощающим морем и выгорает под утренними лучами, волосы Кита уже доходят ему до плеч. Впрочем, они всегда быстро росли.  
  
— Не дёргайся, — улыбается Лотор, и Кит чувствует его улыбку кожей. Но как можно сидеть неподвижно, когда задницу растягивает горячий, твёрдый член, и, сука, не двигается, а руки связаны, и Лотор, вместо того, чтобы трахнуть его уже наконец, заплетает тонкую прядь у виска в косичку.  
  
Кит рычит и мотает головой. За это Лотор дёргает его за волосы и прихватывает зубами за холку до боли.  
  
— Терпение, — ворчит он. — Я знаю, что делаю.  
  
Он сплетает косички в петлю, в поводья, которые держит в одной руке, упираясь Киту в поясницу другой. Он тянет за них, запрокидывает его голову назад, задавая безумный, горячий ритм, от которого перед глазами плывут цветные пятна.  
  
А потом его пальцы сжимаются на горле Кита, и дышать становится нечем. Удовольствие — раскалённый нож, проворачивающийся в его нутре, и Кит не сопротивляется: хрипит, отчаянно подмахивая, подаваясь навстречу, и чувствует, как накатывает обморочная темнота.  
  
В последний момент Лотор накрывает его рот своим, разжимает пальцы и вдыхает ему в лёгкие своё дыхание. Кит кончает, и этот оргазм выжимает всё из тела и из души, распахнутой настежь, раскроенной, как устрица на побережье. Надо пойти и проверить ловушки. Надо посмотреть, что там с баком для воды. Но кости расплавлены, а воля выгорела в отпечаток после атомной вспышки.  
  
— Спи, — выдыхает Лотор, покрывая поцелуями его шею. — Отдыхай. Я обо всём позабочусь.  
  
И Кит слушается его безоговорочно. Не раздумывая и не сомневаясь.   
  
Ему снится Широ, таким, каким он был в прошлом. Его лицо нависает над Китом: губы кривятся в гримасе боли и отчаяния, а глаза блестят от слёз. Чёлка опять отросла.  
  
«Что с тобой? — хочет спросить Кит. — Что случилось?»  
  
Прохладная ладонь гладит его по щеке, поправляет волосы безотчётным, машинальным движением. Так нежно, что сердце сводит болью.  
  
— Спи, — сдавленно говорит Широ. — Спи, уже всё хорошо.   
  
На нём опять доспех Чёрного паладина, на этом Широ-из-прошлого. Кит закрывает глаза — нужно подчиняться правилам сна. А он всегда слушался Широ-из-прошлого.  
  
Ему снится, что его несут, завернув в одеяло. Что вокруг рокочет Чёрный лев, взлетая, что Широ рядом и постоянно говорит с ним. Слов не разобрать, но голос — приятная колыбельная, под которую Киту приятно и спокойно спать.  
  
Он просыпается в своей постели в Замке, и только понимание, что он не один, не даёт ему вскочить и начать озираться. Кто-то держит его за руку. Кит даже знает, кто — вряд ли за его отсутствие в Замке появился ещё кто-то с протезом галра вместо руки. Живые пальцы щекотно выглаживают линию жизни.  
  
Он осторожно приоткрывает один глаз и косится в сторону. Широ сидит, опустив голову, и отросшая чёлка закрывает глаза. У него в волосах прибавилось седины. Он похудел, как будто сам побывал за это время в плену (опять?!) или выживал на необитаемой планете.  
  
В дверь тихонько скребутся.  
  
— Мы выследили их, Широ, — доносится из-за двери голос Лэнса.  
  
Широ быстро наклоняется. Его губы чуть царапают саднящую кожу запястья, а потом он выпрямляется и уходит. В том, как он сдержанно печатает шаг, как он держит парадную осанку — во всём этом бурлит ярость.  
  
Он скрывается за дверью, и Кит позволяет себе приподняться и потереть лицо руками. Кто-то заботливо вымыл его, так тщательно, что даже избавился от въевшейся грязи под ногтями. Кит глухо стонет, когда на него накатывает понимание.  
  
Они нашли его, когда он спал после бурных игрищ с Лотором, абсолютно голого и растрёпанного. Они увидели всё: и синяки на шее, и содранную кожу на запястьях, и — Кит покраснел — засосы на заднице. Господи, какой кошмар.  
  
Он решительно встает и дёргает на себя дверцу платяного шкафа.  
  
Надо остановить их, пока они не устроили побоище во имя его поруганной чести.


End file.
